


Escape the Night: S.S 1

by TheEmoAuthor



Series: Escape the Night: Season Swap [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Betrayal, Buried Alive, Circus, Creepy Dolls, Death Journal, Demons, Electrocution, Exorcisms, F/F, F/M, Gassed to Death, Gen, M/M, Machines, Mermaids, Multi, Nobody is Safe, Other, Party Gone Wrong, Poisoning, Russian Roulette, Soldiers, Therapy, Voting, War, coffins, dunk tank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoAuthor/pseuds/TheEmoAuthor
Summary: What would happen if the Season 3 cast was in Season 1? Who would die? Who would live?





	Escape the Night: S.S 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here are some things to keep on mind: since for the first time in forever I'm not making the first chapter the briefing of the story:  
> -The Season 3 cast (Safiya, Rosanna, etc) will be set in the Season 1 storyline.  
> -The Youtubers roles will instead be the roles that were in Season 1. (Example: Nikita Dragun the Hustler)  
> -The death order will not be the same as the show, so place your predictions now!  
> -The challenges will be the same as they were in Season 1.  
> -Sorry times a million; I couldn't find a role that makes any sense for Calliope and Mortimer. Guess that means we'll have Arthur, Sarah, and Marvin as our helpers...

Joey has inherited a house from his late cousin twice removed, more specifically a beautiful estate that only exists in the 1920s. 

He has no idea why his cousin decided to give to him, or how he is able to time travel back in forth, or why this house in trapped in time, but one thing makes sense: he shouldn't be just laying around. He should invite his friends over, maybe for a gathering. 

No, not a gathering. Something more fun. A party! Yes, he should throw a party. 

He chooses nine other Youtubers to invite. They are MatPat, Nikita Dragun, Manny MUA, Rosanna Pansino, Safiya Nygaard, Colleen Ballinger, Teala Dunn, Roi Fabito, and JC Caylen. 

He sends out invitations, the party scheduled to happen this weekend. He hopes that they aren't busy and nobody shows up: that would be embarrassing. 

Well, it sounds reasonable if they don't come. A house stuck in 1920? Talk about weird and sketchy to the extreme. 

All he can hope for is that they come, have fun (hopefully they can still do that while they're in 1920), and go home in one piece. 

That's not too much to ask for, right?

Oh, how wrong he was.


End file.
